


The tale of the cat and the dolphin

by happy_harkey_choco



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Not really ship-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_harkey_choco/pseuds/happy_harkey_choco
Summary: Makoto's pet cat Cocoa gives birth, and the results are... unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so weird idk
> 
> It probably still won't even make sense, but read this first: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6300046/chapters/14436694

Makoto had just come in from his work day; his job teaching kids was fun, but it left him feeling exhausted. All he could manage was a quiet call to Haru as he hung up his keys.

"I'm home, Haru..."

Haru was in the living room, and a soft "Welcome back." Was his reply.

Makoto hung up his coat on the stair bannister out of pure laziness, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Haru, I'm... I think I'm gonna go take a nap..."

"I'll come up with you in a moment."

A smile formed on Makoto's face as as he toed off his shoes.

"Oh, and Makoto, Cocoa gave birth."

"Oh, okay." Makoto said, not really hearing what Haru had said. He kept walking, and was about to go upstairs, when Haru's words finally processed in his brain.

"Wait- WHAT?!" Makoto gasped, whipping around and staring at Haru in shock. "Cocoa gave birth? Why didn't you call me, Haru?! Is she okay? Did you take her to the vet? Are they-"

Haru silenced Makoto with a pointed look. "Cocoa's fine, she gave birth here. Don't you want to say hello to the kittens?"

Makoto sighed, stepping closer and kneeling down next to Haru. He wasn't sure if Haru was really qualified to deliver they kittens of his beloved Cocoa, but at least he seemed to have everything under control. A fond smile formed on Makoto's face, and he watched Haru petting one of the kitties with a finger.

The kitty which appeared to have a long, grey finned tail.

Makoto's eyes widened and he looked around at all the kitties- and yes, all of them, along with their incredibly fluffy brown fur, they had smooth and totally un-fluffy grey tails-- and bills?!

"Haru..." Makoto whimpered.

Haru looked over, pausing with his finger in the middle of it's path down the kitten's tummy.

"What?"

"...Did you notice that the kittens are... Um..."

Haru's brow furrowed a little, and he continued tickling the kitten. "They seem normal to me..."

"Are you kidding? They're like..." Makoto's jaw slackened at the realisation. "Like... Dolphin kitties?"

Haru wasn't listening any more, he was just having fun playing with three more kittens who had come to join in. Makoto looked at Cocoa, who was lying on her side, looking pretty calm for somebody who just gave birth to four babies.

"Did you have your children with a dolphin?!" He cried, ignoring the quiet mewlings coming from the kittens. Cocoa just meowed cutely and licked her lips, then closed her eyes and turned her head. She did this on purpose, didn't she?

Makoto's head fell into his hands and he groaned in despair. Now, along with the four kittens to worry about, he also had to try and figure out how on earth a cat could have children with a dolphin. It was like every law of science he'd learned had been thrown straight out of the window, and down into the sea. The sea, where that dolphin probably waited, with a big, mean smirk on it's face- or bill, or whatever.

"What should we name the kittens, Makoto?"

Makoto planted his face on the table with a moan. "I don't know, Haru..."

He looked up as he felt his head being nuzzled by something, seeing a tiny, newborn kitten with it's eyes and ears still closed. He frowned, feeling himself being pulled in by how cute he was. It was like Cocoa all over again; like mother, like son, he supposed.

"I think we should name that one Nekoto."

Makoto sighed heavily at Haru, a smile tugging at his lips. "Well if we do, we've got to name that one Harucat."

Haru shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"What about the other two?"

"Del and Fin?"

Makoto giggled softly at Haru's pun, lame though it was. "So we've got Nekoto, Harucat, Del and Fin. And Cocoa." He pointed at each one as he went through the list.

Haru nodded, starting to play with the newly christened Nekoto who had flopped his way back over to him.

"Let's go shopping for more stuff for them tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"And I guess I should look up how to look after baby dolphins, or kittens, or something, as well. And..."

Haru stopped him, placing a hand on Makoto's arm. "Don't worry so much, Makoto, they're just little kittens. You managed Cocoa fine when she was young."

"But now there are four of them," Makoto worried, "And they're _dolphins_ , Haru, they aren't normal cats."

Haru huffed a little. "They're not so different," he said, looking away as his hand curled around Makoto's own. "They'll still eat all my saba."

They resolved to make the best of the situation, and ended up napping in bed together under a pile of cat and strange dolphin-kittens.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine if cats were mermaids, that's the image I'm going for.


End file.
